


Binder Troubles

by L16S



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FTM Tyler, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L16S/pseuds/L16S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler refuses to take of his binder, and Josh is concerned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binder Troubles

Josh had noticed that Tyler was acting different lately. Its not that he didn't always act kind of strange, but this was different than normal. He didn't want to go out anymore, or go for runs together, and sometimes he wouldn't even show up for class. After about a week of this, Josh was worried.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you - is something wrong? You've been acting weird lately." Josh asked. It was Friday night and Tyler wouldn't budge from his room. All he wanted to do was stay in and play video games all night. 

Tyler shrugged, "I've just been kinda sick lately, that's all" he mumbled. Josh didn't believe him. He'd seen Tyler like this before, but it had been a while and he didn't want him to get bad again.

"Hey" Josh looked him in the eyes. "Is it getting bad again? You know you can tell me, I only want to help." Tyler set down the GameCube controller and nodded. "There's nothing you can do about it Josh" Tyler said in a low voice. Josh could hear the pain in the way he said it and it broke his heart. 

It had been at least a week since Tyler had showered, and Josh knew that meant his dysphoria was eating at him, so he had to do something.   
"How about you take a shower, and then we go get something to eat?" Josh asked, hoping Tyler would take the bait. 

"I can't...and you know why" Tyler looked down, staring at his chest.  
"At least take your binder off, you've had it on all day" "No I...I can't. Not today"  
"Tyler you have to. It's not safe to leave it on all day. C'mon take it off, I promise....I won't look."  
Tyler stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Please don't make me" Tyler said in a shakey voice "You don't understand, I have to leave it on"

His reluctance to take it off made Josh wonder when the last time he did was. "You can't sleep in that thing Tyler. You won't be able to breath, it's not safe"   
"I've done it before, it's fine...really" Tyler mumbled.  
"Tyler.....when was the last time you took it off?" Josh asked, scared of what the answer might be. "Monday" Tyler whispered, staring at the ground.   
Josh was terrified. He knew what could happen if you left a binder on too long, and he didn't want Tyler to get hurt. "Please, you need to take it off" Josh said in a demanding voice, but still soft. 

Tyler could tell he wasn't going to give up until he took the binder off, so he agreed.   
Tyler got up and disappeared into the bathroom for about 5 minutes. When he came back out his face looked pale, and his eyes looked nowhere except the floor. 

Josh hugged him as he walked out, but Tyler winced on contact.   
"What's wrong" Josh asked, staring into his pain filled eyes.  
Tyler lifted his shirt, exposing a large purple bruise on the left side of his ribcage.   
"It hurts to breathe" Tyler said in a shallow voice.  
"Okay....okay, let's go to the hospital. We need to make sure you didn't break any ribs." "N...no. I'm fine, I promise. Can I just go to bed?" "Tyler..." Josh said in a worried voice "This is serious. You could really be hurt."   
Tyler looked at his chest, and suddenly Josh knew why he didn't want to go. "They'll make me take my shirt off" Tyler whispered. "I'm sorry...I didn't think about that" Josh said apologetically. "How about we go in the morning if it still hurts. Okay?" Tyler thought about it, and decided that Josh just wanted the best for him.  
"Okay..maybe in the morning"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad....it's My first one so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
